That Orange Abomination
by DwDoJo
Summary: Vaughn has a major distaste for carrots and this a little series of one-shots just to prove that fact. Too bad a certain farmer always has quirky ideas in her head, hoping to change his mind. Review if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, again. I just thought of this one-shot when I figured out that Vaughn hated carrots, which I find … different, but in a good way. Anyway, I ended up thinking a way around that. Soooooo.. Here it is!**

**-**

**That Orange Abomination**

**-**

Vaughn stared at Julia for quite a while, with an expression of confusion and disgust, then he looked down to the plate in her hands and deeply scowled. He eyed at the orange abominations that should have never been discovered, which were rolling around a plate with a small dip of ranch to the side.

"I'm not eating that." He stated lowly.

"Why not? It's not that bad Vaughn. Just try it." She urged, pushing the plate toward him.

"No, I'm not going to eat it. That's final."

Both of their eyes veered away from each other as they both heard the door's bells ring, meaning a customer for the shop, but it happened to be their regular visitor, Chelsea.

"Hey, Julia, Vaughn." Chelsea grinned widely and innocently. "Whatcha doin?"

Julia sat back on her chair and pouted. "Vaughn here won't eat his carrots."

"I hate them." He argued.

"But you never tried them!"

Both bickered and Chelsea watched them silently. The thought of the brooding animal dealer hating the orange vegetable rose curiosity in the rancher, but she decided to be on his side for now.

"Well, is there anything else he hasn't tried? For instance… Fish." She inputted.

It was now Julia's turn to frown. "Mmm.. Not the poor fishes in the sea. It's just to sad seeing them being fried and eaten." Out of no where, Julia's mother's voice called for her and she answered, leaving the two together.

The animal dealer looked at the girl who stood before him. "Since when were you on my side?"

"Who said I was?" She smiled again. "But she just can't force you to eat what you hate."

"… Thanks, anyway…"

"Your welcomez. Now, need to go buy some fodder for Oreo, my beloved cow." She scurried off to the counter to where Julia and Mirabelle were.

It was later that day when another event happened to come across Chelsea as she came from the beach. She found Eliza sitting nearby the well in front of Chen's shop. And there's was no loud Charlie running around either.

"What are you doing here sitting alone?" Chelsea asked sitting next to the small blonde girl.

Eliza looked up at her with her greenish eyes and sighed. "Charlie will never grow up…"

Chelsea raised a brow and asked, "Why is that?"

Eliza pouted. "He hates carrots, but I absolutely love them. I don't see why he has to be so critical about it though…"

Chelsea blinked, finding this conversation quite similar to the one before. An idea popped in her head, which showed a smile on her face. "Say, Eliza? How about you bring Charlie to Mirabelle's shop tomorrow. I have an idea that might just work."

Eliza jumped up and leaned on Chelsea's lap. "Really?!" Her eyes gleamed brightly. "Oh, please tell me! What is it?"

Chelsea raised a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

Eliza went down on her heels and brought her lower lip over the upper. "You can tell me, right?"

The rancher stood up from the bench and shook her head. "Just come tomorrow. Or else we might have to wait for another whole week. Bye-bi!" She waved and ran off toward her ranch.

Eliza blinked watching the older sister leave, her mind deeply wondering what it was she was thinking.

---

**The Next Day…**

Julia looked up to see the door's bells had rung to find two kids walk in with confused faces. It also brought confusion to Julia's face as she wondered what business they had there.

"What are you two doing here?" Julia asked as they both trotted up toward her, taking their seats around a nearby table.

"Big Sister Chelsea told us to come here today, and I had to drag him over."

Charlie looked around excitedly, until he spotted what he was looking for. Jumping off his chair, he began to run toward his target. "BIG BROTHER!!"

Vaughn immediately shot his hand out and stopped the boy from embracing him. He glared at Julia and asked quite irritably, "What is this kid doing here?"

Julia shrugged and pointed to Eliza. Eliza repeated what she had just said to Julia. Vaughn tipped up his hat with his free hand and twirled Charlie around, picking him up with his shirt and plopping him down on a chair next to Eliza. The animal dealer then sat across the children and Charlie began to bombard him with questions to his annoyance.

The bells rang again and in came in whom they awaited for, Chelsea, who was holding something covered with a cloth in her hands. She came in saying, "I'm sorry I took so long. I had to do some last minute things."

All eyes stared at the unknown object that was covered with a yellow cloth as she set it on the table before them.

Charlie then sat on his knees, leaning forward on the table. "What is that?" He began sniffing and seemed to enjoy the scent coming from it.

Chelsea untied the knot and pulled off the cloth, revealing a nicely decorated cake. One side was with icing and the other was left alone.

"Cake?!" Both children squealed with happiness. Julia was still in confusion and Vaughn took no interest.

Chelsea happily gave Eliza and Charlie their pieces of cake. She watched them and found to see that they truly enjoyed what they were scarfing down their throats. Julia took her piece as well and was delighted.

"Wow, it has such a light taste…" She took another bite of the one with icing on it. "And the icing isn't thick at all! I didn't know you were a cook, Chelsea."

Chelsea shrugged and held a small plate with a piece of un-icing cake and a fork on it. "Aren't you going to have one too, Vaughn?"

"I don't like sweets.."

"And yet you accept my chocolates?" Chelsea inquired.

"It's chocolate." He replied.

She cut a piece of cake with the fork and pointed it at him. "Come on. Just one bite."

He moved his mouth away. "No…"

"Please?…" Her eyes pleaded. "For me?"

He hesitated, but still denied. After several, failed attempts and Charlie scarfing down his fifth helping of cake, Vaughn wondered if Chelsea gave up since she stopped her attempts.

He saw her sigh and smile at him, saying, "Well, since you're being stubborn, I'll have to go to drastic measures now." He didn't understand what she meant, until he felt this strong force hit his shin and he yelled mouth wide open for…

"And in goes the choo-choo train!" He found the fork in his mouth and the piece of cake finally in the place it was begging to go in. Pulling out the fork, he thought he imagined Chelsea smirking, but when he looked up, the same smile was plastered on her face.

Vaughn gave up and began chewing on the cake, to find it completely different from other cakes. Just as Julia said, it did have light taste and it wasn't as sweet as it looked. His voice quietly mumbled, "It's good." He looked up to see her grinning widely, poking the cake with his fork and shoving it into her mouth.

Chelsea and Charlie were too busy eating their own cake to notice that Vaughn blushed deeply and that Eliza and Julia giggled.

After a while, with all of them being content by the cake, Eliza finally came to answer the question they were all wondering.

"Big Sister, what is this cake anyway?" The girl asked, noticing that everyone else was also curious to see what her answer might be.

"Oh, this? … It was carrot cake!"

---

**I think it's best for me to end it here. It's late and almost 12 p.m. But anyway, this was also one of the heart events that you can have with Vaughn. He's fun… **

**Anyway, I believe I could have written this much better, but this is actually my first one-shot-ish thing. I'm still workin on Castaway though! But I suddenly got this … inspiration for writing one chapter things soo.. **

**Oh, yeah. If you haven't noticed, I changed my name. I used to be Nekokikai321, but I got annoyed with the name soooo.. Now it's -DWD0J0-.**

**If you would like, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was deciding to make this story just one one-shot BUT other things filled my head. I dunno who, but on deviant art there was a person who drew Vaughn having a dream he was drowning in carrots with Mark. It just got me thinking…**

**That Orange Abomination: The Word… Carrot…**

**----**

**Vaughn's POV**

It was queer… the taste of that carrot cake yesterday. It tasted light and fluffy. And it wasn't all that bad.

""Probably it was because a certain little farmer who has obviously caught your attention made it…?" A little voice at the back of my head whispered.

"No… I doubt that. It's just a distraction." I said proudly. "But there is one thing for sure…"

I had forgotten that things like that… more in likely any cake for that fact, would always oppose

me and give me horrific dreams… And it turns out that I wasn't sure if I was awake nor asleep.

----

I blinked a few times, seeing the ceiling above. The sun shone brightly against the window making me wince at how bright it was. Shoving away the covers, I sat up and turned, letting my feet graze upon the floor. Slipping on my newly bought cow slippers (which Mirabelle had bought me because she said it would look cute on me…geh), I walked out of my room to find Julia already up, preparing breakfast.

"G'mornin', Vaughn." She greeted cheerfully. "Breakfast is almost done." Turning back to the stove, I could hear breakfast frying and sizzling. I drew a stool from under the table and settled down, ruffling my hair.

"Y'know, Vaughn…" Mirabelle called from behind the counter of the store side of their home. "You should cut your hair. Looking through those bangs of yours might deceive your view."

"Mmm.." was my answer. I really didn't feel like cutting my hair yet. And I doubt things would be deceiving (Whatever that meant).

I heard the clunk of a plate against the table before me and brushed away my bangs to begin feasting… that is until I realized what was sitting before me.

"What. Is. This…?" I proclaimed loudly and clearly, feeling the tension rise against the house.

It was orange. It was cut into pieces. It was… wavy? The smell wafted around me, circling it's way to my nose and bam… that's when it hit me, making me grimace.

Julia sat beside me and smiled. "What do you think it is? Oranges?"

"It's… Carrots…" I answered bluntly. "You know I hate them."

"Well.. You didn't seem that against it when Chelsea came in with her cake."

"I hadn't known it was CARROT cake…"

"Charlie…" She started. "Has converted. Now he is singing the holy praises of the carrot."

I stared at her, repeating, " 'Holy… praises…' ? "

Mirabelle chuckled. "I hadn't seen a boy so happy with his veggies for a while."

My reply? "Yeaah… That ain't happening here."

Julia began to push things in front of me. "You could try the carrot casserole, or carrot salad, or the carrot -"

"No…thank you…I'll skip breakfast for today." I interrupted gratefully. I stood up, pushed in my chair and headed for my room.

----

I looked at the pen or animals. The chickens were clucking here, the sheep were baa-ing there, the cows moo-ed here, and the horses were neighing there. I wouldn't say it was "music to my ears", but at the very least, I knew they were feeling great.

Julia had also walked into the pen with a basket full of carrots and a broad smile on her face. I glared at her, down at the carrots, then at her again.

"Oh, these aren't for you." She said quickly realizing. "It's for the horses."

I then glared at the horses who seemed to have no affect to it like that farmer girl. I frowned in disgust. "How could you like those … those.. abominations?" I asked them as if they were human. They just looked at me and shook their heads as if they answered, "They are wonderfully not abominations."

I sighed. "I leave them in your care, Julia."

"Alrighty."

---

Walking around the town made me realize something. Everywhere I looked, there was one thing that seemed to repeat itself in my view. I couldn't put my finger on it. As I was passing by the market, I saw that both Chen and Gannon, who were rather good friends since both were fathers, were chatting outside the market.

"So how do you like em?" Gannon said with a huge grin.

Chen replied. "Good. Not too sweet, but not all that salty."

As I passed by the diner, I saw both Lanna and Denny, now thought to be a couple, having a conversation of their own.

"I never knew that these would go good with fish." Denny marveled at his dish. "I'd probably do it everyday now."

"I know right?" Lanna giggled. "But I don't think it would be happening everyday though. Chelsea just got a good harvest and is kind enough to give them away."

Passing by the so-called "Mayor's" house, which Taro had immediately proclaimed himself as once this island started up but seems there is to be no use since it looked as if he may die soon anyway, I saw the twin siblings conversing too.

Elliot sighed. "Man.. Chelsea gave a lot huh? I wonder what Mom is going to do with all of these?"

Natalie was sitting on a crate thinking quite deeply. "Probably I should make my dishes with them… They are fresh… and fresh makes food good right?"

Elliot scowled. "Ahh.. You better not, Natalie…"

"Why?" She demanded, also a scowl growing upon her face.

"YoumakefoodintopoisonREALeasilyNatalie." He said really quickly, sprinting away.

…..

……………. Ahhhhh…..

…..

The thing which has kept repeating itself…. Was..

"Hey Vaughn!" A familiar voice called. It belonged to the farmer up north… And I happened to be at her farm. She walked up to me and grinned widely. "I hardly EVER see you stop by here."

"Really?" I responded.

"No wonder why though." She turned, now smiling at her field.

I too looked at her field and my eyes grew wide… probably as wide as frying pans…. Just to exaggerate. But next was not exaggerating…

Her field… was practically orange…. Everywhere upon the field grew those orange abominations which had been repeating itself the whole day. Everywhere I looked…

With Chen and Gannon..

With Lanna and Denny…

With Natalie and Elliot..

And now…

I looked at Chelsea. Her head turned slowly at me and I blinked at her face. Lipstick was smeared from her lips across her cheeks. Eye shadow closely lined her eyes and made pointed thorns across from it. The word "carrot" was written upon her forehead.

She smiled grimly and raised her hands. I looked behind her and found that the carrots in her field were squirming out. Each had their own (evil) face.

"Don't deny the goodness Vaughn." Her voice rang. "Carrots are absolutely wonderful."

Her house started spurting out carrots, as well as her Barn, the chicken coop. Everything. I soon found myself surrounded by the demonic carrots, soon to be grappling at my legs.

I was drowning…

I was drowning in a sea of carrots…

------

"And we have gathered here today, to see to the marriage between this wonderful couple."

I blinked to find Nathan before me, Alisa standing nearby him. I looked at myself to find I was wearing a tux. Looking beside me, I find a figure in white, staring straight at the preacher. Behind me stood Chelsea…

…Chelsea?! … Then who…

The figure in white turned toward me, suddenly turning orange. I fainted at the sight.

-----

"GAH." I sprang out of my bed, to find Chelsea.

"You alright, Vaughn?" She asked quietly. She was sitting next to me.... in a bed, a bundle of a blanket in her arms.

"… I... think?" Rather queer. The house was dark… but… It looked a lot like Chelsea's home.

"Honey, would you mine feeding -insertsomerandomnamehere-." She gave me the bundle and there laid a little baby, looking up at me with my lavender eyes.

"Feed … him what?"

"Carrots! It's his favorite."

-----

The three women stared at Vaughn who was tossing and turning in his bed.

Chelsea poked his face. "Will he be alright? I hadn't known that cakes give him bad dreams."

"He'll be fine. At least he didn't have cheesecake. I mean that really gets him going at night." Mirabelle joked.

"Yeah, one night of cheesecake and he was sleep walking until he found himself waking up in the bathroom tub."

Chelsea looked back at the animal dealer. "I wonder what dream he's suffering tonight?"

-----

**Okay… so this turned out to be really random toward the end… Probably because I'm listening to Belphegor from KHR… geh… Sorry if it was too random! ^**

**~ Do Jo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grr… Lately… I've been ticked off with myself. I wouldn't want to go off in a whole description of me and my whacked out life, but let me blow off some steam. THANKS VAUGHN! Heehee.**

**Orange Abomination Series: How It All Started**

**----**

"So seriously… How did Vaughn suddenly … hate carrots - or is that he's scared of them?" Chelsea asked quietly.

Once again, the farmer of Sunny Island has come to visit Julia and Mirabelle, Vaughn not being around since it was Tuesday.

Mirabelle perked out her lips, her face full of thoughts. "We really don't know. He just started hating them with a passion."

Julia added. "He also hates things that scare him. Like the ocean."

Chelsea frowned. "Sheesh. He's scared of water too?"

"No… he just hates the fact that he has to ship his beloved animals over the merciless sea." Julia answered. "He's basically a sheep disguised as a wolf." Chelsea agreed with that fact.

"Why are you so interested with Vaughn and carrots?"

Chelsea smiled. "Just interested. Plus, I like carrots… But I wonder what happened with him and the orange delicacies…"

----

Chelsea roamed around in the forest to find some herbs to fill her up tonight. No time to cook dinner. At least herbs could do something, though they weren't very satisfying. She saw that the Goddess' Pond was nearby and tossed in a delicate ToyFlower.

Mist started to waft above the water's surface and familiar sparkles were head. "Howdy, Chelsea~!"

The farmer turned around to fine the beautiful Harvest Goddess twirling a loose strand of her green hair. "Heya. Thought you might come out." That's when a thought came to mind. The Harvest Goddess could do lots of things, right? "Say, Harvest Goddess?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take a peek in the past?" Chelsea stood at the edge of the pond, mind wondering recklessly.

"I could… But I might need some help…" She looked disgusted at that fact. "Why do you ask?" Before the farmer could answer, a strong feminine voice scoffed. "Harvest Goddess… need help?! Ridiculous!" And there appeared the Witch Princess, almighty and all.

The Goddess smiled happily, waving her hands. "Ah, good timing, Witch. Come, come -"

The Princess interrupted. "Egh. And do what?"

The Goddess frowned. "Shut up and let me talk, dear." Once she saw the Princess had silenced herself with a frown, she continued. "Chelsea here has a favor. Apparently, she wants to peek through time."

"Time? Your kidding. We can't muster up a spell like - … Oh wait. WE can…"

"Precisely. Now come hither. There's not much time to waste."

Chelsea watched as the two began doing what they do best. Magic. But both had odd ways of doing so. The HG had an elegant and graceful way of doing so, dancing peacefully above the surface of the water, hands glittering, lips humming. On the other hand was the Witch Princess, aggressive and forceful, serious with her hand slamming and chants. The pond began to glow and the water became pure black.

Chelsea was awestruck as she stared at the water, unable to see her reflection.

"Jump in, Chels."

The farmer looked at the Harvest Goddess to the pond to the Witch Princess to the pond again. 'SAY WHAT?!"

The Witch Princess rolled her eyes and bumped into her purposely. "Geez, Don't waste the magic. It only last for a minute when enteri-" The voice was cut off as black succumbed the farmer. She was baffled and didn't know when she would return.

----

**Heh… I have gotten lazy now. So this will be a TWO PART chapter. So very sorry that it is oh so short. Hee hee. **

**So Chelsea goes back in time. Then what? You tell me…**

**~ Do Jo the Ticked off…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: How It All Began II**

**---**

Chelsea blinked a few times, feeling itchy all over. She felt prickles all over her and it was bothersome - immensely bothersome. She had fell into a tall stack of what she assumed as hay, the yellow stuff that horsies eat. Moving some away from her sight, she peeked out to find such a wonderfully amazing and well scented view.

A horses butt...

...

She eased herself back inside and shifted hoping to find another view as she peeked through, and there she found a quite intriguing view.

A boy. A cute little boy, sleeping comfortably on the hay. He had such pale blonde hair, almost silver. His face was delicate as he snoozed, his cheeks rosy and warm.

"What a cute boy…" Chelsea whispered, but quickly regretted that as she found violet eyes peer up at her.

She blinked, he blinked back.

"Hi…"

"Who are you?" He bluntly asked in his odd accent, his face bored yet his eyes showed some sort of interest. "What are you doing here?"

She thought it would be best to tell the truth. "I'm Chelsea. I came from the future to find some guy named Vaughn to help him with his carrot-phobia."

With that, the next gesture was oddly familiar. The boy stared, stood, and walked away, now calling out, "MOM. THERE'S SOME ODD, CRAZY LADY IN THE PILE OF HAY SAYING THAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR ME." His finger was pointed straight toward her face peeking out of the hay.

Chelsea gaped.

---

"Please excuse Vaughn. He surely can be a sour boy, but he truly is sweet." The mother chuckled behind a hand. Chelsea just stared at her.

Vaughn's mother… was beautiful. Long light blonde wavy hair, a small face and refreshing smile, big violet eyes with curling lashes, dressed in a simple dress hidden under an apron. She was grand. Everywhere she walked sparkled and shimmered. Chelsea had wondered if this was true beauty. She was in awe of the sight -

"Would you stop looking at my mother?" Vaughn asked in a simple tone. "It's weird." His mother shot him a look and he shrugged.

"Mama, I wanna go play outside."

"Eat your vegetables first."

"I hate broccoli."

"But you ate all your carrots?"

----

**Ahh.. It has struck me again. Well, seems there shall now be a part three. TEE HEE.  
**

**- Do Jo**


End file.
